A Duel Left Unfinished
by blondie60669
Summary: Molly Prewitt Weasley was known for her protective and caring heart. But many people counted out her intelligence and skill with a wand. Bellatrix Black is dueling the wrong woman.


**A/N: I got the idea for this short little one-shot when I was re-reading Deathly Hallows. I realized how much I adore Molly in the final battle and I can imagine that this was not Bellatrix and Molly's first time dueling. Please Review! =)**

Molly Prewitt was usually a most kind witch. She was helpful to her classmates and was often seen assisting younger housemates. She loved to cook and dreamed of one day having a large family. But one fact that was often overlooked was her intelligence. She was a skilled witch and wand-holder. And she prided herself on her excellent dueling ability. She had fast physical reflexes and an even faster mind. Curses and jinxes crossed her lips faster than anyone in her family, and quite possibly Hogwarts.

So in her seventh year when she was asked by her professor to assist in the training of the sixth years in dueling she was happy to assist. As she stood in front of the large group--a mix of both Slytherins and Ravenclaws--she felt the glowing sense of maturity and skill. Professor Levite sat behind his desk, half paying attention to his students and half paying attention to his latest copy of the Daily Prophet. Molly was in complete control.

"Now, class I would like two volunteers to please come up here." Molly twirled her wand between her fingers absentmindedly, looking around the room. "Ah, you in the back. And Miss Black."

Bellatrix Black, an estranged and naturally cruel Slytherin, waltzed up to the front of the room. She pulled out her ebony wand and began waving it teasingly in front of Molly's face. "I don't _need_ this training. I bet I could beat anyone in this classroom at dueling."

"Well then, if that's so then you should have no problem dueling this young lady here." Molly was normally a patient woman, but she did not have time for another Black family member to test her patience. She had been dealing with the whole lot of them for far too long.

Bellatrix let out a nasty snarl before going to her end of the room, holding her wand at the ready. The other young girl was slight and paled in comparison to Bellatrix's towering figure. She was shaking as she held up her wand. A jinx flew across the room and the girl was on the ground whimpering. Molly rushed to the girl helping her up and leading her back to the rest of the class.

"Told you so." Bellatrix let out a hysteric laugh, her face lit with joy. "I could defeat _anyone_, blood-traitor."

Molly stopped at the word, twirling around to glare at the sixth year. She could feel her face heating up in anger, and her red hair seemed to crackle with electricity. She stepped towards Bellatrix a hand held out to shake. Bellatrix stared at it in disgust. "If you can defeat anyone then try me."

Bellatrix stared at Molly for a solid minute before grasping her hand quickly and walking to the other end of the room. "Piece of cake." She snarled holding her wand up in ready.

Molly walked to the other end of the room, her mind flipping through the many jinxes she was handy with. She spun on her heal to look at Bellatrix, her wand tightly held in her hand. She was ready.

Another student counted them down, and the duel began. Bellatrix was light on her feet, dodging and deflecting most every curse flown at her. Molly, though shorter and plumper than the giant before her, was just as fast. Carefully casting at just the right moment. She could hear the students around her gasping, on the edge of their seats with excitement. Bellatrix Black was fast, but Molly Prewitt was faster.

With a thud Bellatrix fell to the floor her wand flying feet away from her outstretched hand. Her breath was coming out in gasps and she looked up at Molly, a slight smirk etched on her features. With her chest heaving she laid her head back on the cool cement soaking in her loss. "Well Prewitt, you have skill."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Molly smiled at the younger girl. "Now get up, grab your wand, and join the rest of the class."

Molly Prewitt, in later years turned Weasley, never thought she would duel the eager dark child again. But as the final battle raged in Hogwarts she was searching for that dark mass of curls. Ready to beat the Black at a duel again. When she saw her daughter and two other girls fighting the crazed lunatic she was over there faster than she had ever run before. Throwing back her cloak she freed her arms, ready to fight to the death.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH."

**A/N: I know alot of people will be wondering why I had Bellatrix compliment Molly, and the real reason is I, through all her craziness, adore the complex character of Bellatrix. I think that she, as a teenager, would have a certain respect for someone who had dueled and beaten her. Like Draco Malfoy and Harry, I think they hold a certain level of respect for the other's power. I'm done talking...now tell me what you thought!**


End file.
